


【RG】Wallet

by July_5th



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 10:58:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11988411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/July_5th/pseuds/July_5th
Summary: 古蒂捡到了一只钱包。





	【RG】Wallet

**Author's Note:**

> 标题及情节来源于Regina Spektor的Wallet的歌词。

Ⅰ.

José Guti他在路上捡到一个钱包。 

那是一只无比普通的钱包，棕色的光滑的皮和被磨损了的褪色的边角。Guti没有多想，直接把它揣进口袋里进了自家大门。 

然后他习惯性地翻出日记本例行公事地划字：今天捡到一个钱包。 

他记不清什么时候养成的记录年岁的习惯，就像他记不清过去的一些细碎的时光。太久远的过去对他来说就像散不开的一片浓雾，朦朦胧胧地经历过后就突然与那只钱包相遇。

Guti想他也许应该把钱包送到失物招领所或者是警察局之类的地方，但他此刻依旧是呆站在地板上，犹豫到底是先去掰一块巧克力还是先检查一下亲爱的钱包同志。然后他晃晃悠悠地走向钱包。 

翻开的一瞬间他几乎以为钱包的主人也像他一样是个常常遗失记忆的人，所以把记忆都存进了钱包里。里面有一张小小的照片。照片上的一群青年勾肩搭背，笑得意气风发。Guti稍稍注意到那个留着半长金发的骄傲的少年，又缓缓地将目光移向一旁的身份证。 

Guti看到那张板着的冰冷的面孔。他慢慢地读证上的信息。Fernando Redondo。原来他叫Fernando。他似是回忆起常常淹没在每日繁杂的记忆后那张淡定的脸和毫无笑意的眼神。Guti每天都看到他在街转角的咖啡店靠窗的位子里安静地读报纸。只是静静地读，却优雅而遥远。 

Guti想象出他失了钱包时的惊慌表情，没心没肺地咧了嘴角。 Fernando他是出生在1968年。Guti对比着合影上的他和身份证上的他。合影上的Fernando在笑。那时的他依旧年轻，依旧优雅。Guti合上那个优雅男人的钱包，出门去警察局。 

Guti没有钱包，他的票子零落地塞在裤子里，衣服里，或者是日记本里。 

Guti想也许去买个钱包会更开心些。他应该在里面装自己的票子和现在的身份证。或许他应该再从Raúl那里骗一张自己年轻时的照片装进去。这样至少看起来，Guti他也是个有着连续而完整记忆的人。 

他推门进了警察局。他知道Fernando的电话会在电脑上被找到。他知道除了每天街角匆匆的一瞥，他们从不会面对面，说你好今天天气真好。他知道Fernando Redondo的被打通时，Fernando会愉悦地微笑。 Guti他忘记了很多，但他现在什么都知道。

 

Ⅱ.

Fernando Redondo自认为不是一个没心没肺的人，所以当他的电话被打通时他心安理得地从警察局旁的树荫下走向那扇玻璃门。 

Redondo看到自己的钱包躺在街边时有一种尖叫的冲动。但人群里迎面的瘦长的身影立刻让他重新抖开报纸，继续一贯的优雅冷漠。 

他看着José捡到了自己的钱包又毫不犹豫地丢进自己的口袋直奔家门。他坐在靠窗的座位上翻报纸.续咖啡,然后摇摇头心想世态炎凉也不过如此。其实他的心里是有抑制不住的渴望和慌张。 

如果José认出了他，是不是又可以回到从前甜蜜淡然的生活。 

那一刻他才真正看清自己的念想。他竟是如此的想念José。 当医生告诉他José醒了，保住了命，却或多或少地丢了些记忆时，他就下定决心并立刻付诸行动。他以光速收拾好行李搬出了他们的房子。他想既然José会忘记，那就把有关他的痛苦，绝望，憧憬和幸福都忘掉。他想抹去了自己的存在的José的生活，会拐进一个平平常常的淡淡的轨道，没有谎言和伤害，没有绝望与惊喜，始终与他平行，由他去遥望。所以说Redondo先生你真心是自作贱不可活啊！ 

Redondo留了一部分他和José的合照，另一些当做国庆节福利全部处理给了Raúl。他告诉Raúl偶尔怀念是好的，浸在现实的选择中也是好的。然后Raúl把Redondo钱包里的合照恶狠狠地戳到他的眼皮下，对他翻了个大大的白眼。Raúl说Fernando你还真是个口是心非狠心伪善的老男人。Redondo只是微笑着对他说再见。 

然后Redondo便发现自己习惯性地坐在了街转角的咖啡店开窗的位置，像个低调的暴发户一样天天翻报纸，续咖啡。他以为这只是自己身心疲惫要放松要悠闲，却一直没有注意到，这个座位上的他，天天在装作漠不关心地瞥到José投来的目光时漏一拍心跳，天天在他转身过马路时盯住他瘦削的身影，天天在望到熟悉的窗前亮起熟悉的橘色灯光时浅浅地微笑。 

所以José继续像走进去时一样表情呆滞地走出楼房晃向警察局时，Redondo就真的像个低调的爆发户那样向服务员打了个响指，说他下次来把帐一并结掉，然后抿着嘴优雅地踱出了咖啡店。 

他慢悠悠地，不动声色地跟在José的身后。 那么走道两旁的依旧是颀长的行道树，当年一样的欣欣向荣，当年一样的繁花满地，只是落下的树荫里少了些温柔的气息，多了些盛夏没有意义的温暖。Redondo想起当年握着José的手，陪他一起去路尽头的警察局。当年的José丢圞了钱包，却从没有一个电话打进过José的手机。Redondo想想世态大概就是从那时起变得炎凉的。当年的José一路上握着他的手碎碎的念叨，他说，Fernando你为什么不骑车带我去。他回答说他更爱走路。José盯着柏油路慢慢地说，喜欢散步的不都是老头子。Redondo忽然停了下来，拉着他对他说，我不是老头子。José轻笑着吻了他的侧脸，我知道，他不以为意地嘟囔道。 那么现在，自己真的是老头子了。Redondo做了个沮丧的表情，忽而又想象出自己骑车载着José的画面，他感觉很浪漫，很奢侈，很虚假。于是他又专心致志地盯着柏油路，数路边的蚂蚁，走他的路。 Redondo最终是隐在了警局旁的树荫下，他默默地等着José走进去又走出来，等着一个人拨通他的电话。 

Redondo在盛夏的太阳光下翻开钱包。他仿佛是看见蒙着合影的透明塑料皮上抚摸的纹络与José湛蓝的目光。那么，他连自己年轻时的样子都忘记了。Redondo苦苦地笑，狠狠地合上了钱包。 Redondo还是走回了那家咖啡店，读报纸，续咖啡。依旧是街角靠窗的位置。

 

Ⅲ. 

José Guti在日记里添了一行字：”他叫Fernando Redondo。“ 他不知道为什么要这么做。他只是觉得这样，很开心。 

那么，开心就够了。就这样子。


End file.
